Un nouveau départ
by Zaaaaz0102
Summary: Post saison 20, et s'il y avait eu une suite?
1. Chapter 1

_Nouvelle histoire qui n'a aucun rapport avec ce que j'ai pu écrire précédemment. Cette fiction prolonge immédiatement la saison 20 et commence par ce qui se passe dans le bar... Imaginons que Connie n'ait pas besoin de rejoindre L&O:LA et laissons faire la suite..._

_Bonne lecture..._

_PS: un jour j'essaierai d'écrire en Anglais mais je suis encore trop mauvaise pour vous infliger cela..._

* * *

Si vous demandez à Michael Cutter pourquoi il s'est éclipsé sans dire un mot de la fête donnée en l'honneur du Lieutenant Van Buren, il vous répondra qu'il n'a jamais été un grand amateur de ce type d'évènements et que le dernier cas qu'il avait eu à gérer l'avait plus affecté qu'il ne pensait. Mais si vous connaissez Michael Cutter, vous savez que ce n'est certainement pas vrai…

* * *

La fameuse soirée avait pourtant bien commencé, Anita semblait heureuse du soutien de l'ensemble de ses collègues, même de celui de l'EADA Michael Cutter qui, quelques semaines avant, lui avait joué un bien sale tour en la pressant de révéler en plein procès qu'elle devait se battre contre le cancer. Mais tous les deux avaient réussi à aplanir leur différend. Cette soirée avait pris une tournure encore plus heureuse lorsque Franck, son compagnon, l'avait demandé en mariage devant tout le monde et surtout lorsque son médecin l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer qu'elle était enfin guérie, le cancer étant en totale rémission. Tous profitaient de ces joyeux moments et cela se lisait sur les visages. Même Mike Cutter affichait un large sourire faisant ressortir ses fossettes en partageant un verre avec son assistante Connie Rubirosa et un détective avec lequel il travaillait souvent, Cyrus Lupo. La soirée les avait fait se séparer et amené à découvrir de nouvelles personnes.

C'est ainsi que lorsque Mike avait détourné les yeux du chef des pompiers avec lequel il conversait depuis de longues minutes, il avait remarqué son assistante assise au bar, captivée par les paroles du grand brun qui l'accompagnait et que Mike reconnut comme étant un inspecteur de la brigade financière. Son cœur se serra encore un peu plus lorsqu'il la vit rire aux quelconques propos de son interlocuteur. Cette sensation il l'avait déjà ressentie, à plusieurs reprises… Des mois auparavant, tout deux avaient eu à faire à Marcus Woll, un avocat véreux complice de la disparition de plusieurs témoins clés dans les procès de ses clients. Mais il s'était également avéré que lui et Connie avaient eu une liaison. Mike se souvenait parfaitement des paroles de Marcus dans les couloirs de la Cour Suprême, de la sensation qu'il avait ressentie, comme si une épée lui transperçait le cœur. Cette douleur ne s'était pas dissipée lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de parler à Jack McCoy de cette situation et plus tard lorsqu'il avait dû préparer Connie à son futur passage devant la barre.

Mike savait qu'il était tombé depuis bien longtemps amoureux d'elle et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à étouffer ses sentiments. Les cas qu'ils traitaient ne faisaient que les rapprocher et favoriser la profondeur des sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard. Ils passaient tellement d'heures ensemble qu'il en avait presque oublié qu'elle n'était que sa collègue, que Connie n'était au mieux pour lui qu'une amie…

Alors Mike ne s'était pas éternisé lors de cette soirée et redoutait déjà d'apprendre que Connie et ce type avaient terminé la soirée ensemble…


	2. Chapter 2

Mike était en pleine lecture du dossier qu'il avait à traiter lorsqu'il entendit les pas familiers de Connie se rapprocher de son bureau. Il leva les yeux et sourit quand elle frappa doucement l'encadrement de la porte avant d'entrer et de le saluer.

_\- Mike, je ne vous ai pas vu partir vendredi soir…_

Mal à l'aise, Mike se recula dans son siège et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de balbutier quelques vagues excuses.

_\- Euh, oui… Avec tous les évènements passés, je ne voulais pas m'éterniser…_

_\- Oh. Je comprends…_

_Et surtout je ne pouvais supporter de vous voir avec ce gars, qui a été capable de vous faire rire en si peu de temps…_ Mais cela Mike ne pouvait lui avouer.

_\- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?_

_\- Excellente ! Quel plaisir de voir Anita si rayonnante et heureuse. C'est vraiment une femme forte, courageuse et tellement appréciée et respectée. _

Il mourrait d'envie de lui poser la question qui le taraudait depuis vendredi soir mais il s'abstint et lui sourit de nouveau.

_\- Vous avez une audience ce matin ?_

_\- Oui, le cas Harden, accusé du meurtre de sa femme. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème pour le maintenir en détention._

_\- Il avait été déjà condamné pour violences conjugales et ne devait pas l'approcher, c'est ça ?_

_\- Oui, c'était la troisième fois qu'il violait l'ordonnance restrictive. Je pense que le juge ne va pas le louper cette fois-ci… Malheureusement trop tard pour Madame Harden…_

_\- Son avocat risque de plaider la passion amoureuse afin de bénéficier de circonstances atténuantes, voire même la folie afin de le rendre pénalement irresponsable._

_\- Eh bien si tel est le cas, nous avons les rapports des psychiatres qui stipulent que Harden ne souffre d'aucun trouble psychologique. _

_\- Vous avez toute ma confiance pour mener ce dossier Connie, seule._

_\- Seule ?_

_\- Oui, nos éléments semblent solides et les preuves paraissent irréfutables… C'est votre heure !_

_\- Merci Mike._

Et avec un sourire radieux, Connie quitta son bureau.

Habitué à travailler en étroite collaboration avec Connie, passant normalement la majeure partie de sa journée avec elle, Mike se sentait seul aujourd'hui et se plongea dans le travail. Il n'avait reçu qu'un rapide SMS de sa collègue pour lui signifier, comme attendu, le maintien en détention de Harden. Lui-même pris dans ses propres dossiers, il ne s'aperçut cependant pas de son retour en début d'après-midi, ni de son départ en début de soirée.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent de la même manière, Connie passant ses journées à préparer le procès à venir et se forçant à quitter son bureau à une heure décente. Evidemment cela n'échappait pas à Mike et la confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait le plus se concrétisa le vendredi soir suivant lorsque l'inspecteur vint chercher Connie, la gratifiant d'un rapide baiser sur la joue qui la fit rougir. De son bureau, Mike n'avait rien raté de la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Depuis une semaine Connie était sur un nuage et elle ne voulait certainement pas en descendre.

Tout avait commencé lors de la soirée donnée en l'honneur d'Anita Van Buren. Après avoir passé quelques temps à discuter avec Mike et Lupo, lorsqu'elle s'était décidée à aller se chercher un nouveau verre au bar, elle avait été approchée par un inspecteur de la brigade financière. Si elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà rencontré - un homme grand et brun, avec un sourire si charmant, elle s'en serait définitivement souvenu -, lui en revanche semblait déjà connaître son nom. Très vite elle se retrouva engagée dans une plaisante discussion avec Jeffrey Leblanc, inspecteur donc depuis une quinzaine d'années à New York mais profondément attaché à sa ville de La Nouvelle Orléans, qui l'avait vu naître et grandir et qu'il aspirait retrouver d'ici quelques temps. Connie se sentait en confiance et riait de bon cœur aux anecdotes de Jeff, à propos de son enfance et des bêtises qu'il avait pu faire avec ses quatre frères ou de sa profession. Elle avait du mal à se remémorer la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris autant de plaisir à discuter avec un homme lors d'une première rencontre. A chaque fois qu'elle avait eu des rendez-vous avec des hommes, elle avait eu du mal à juger si leur intérêt pour elle était sincère ou s'ils ne voulaient que passer la nuit avec elle. Elle était consciente de sa beauté et de sa position professionnelle et à dire vrai cela jouait plutôt en sa défaveur. Elle était intelligente, forte et indépendante, quelque chose d'effrayant pour de nombreux hommes. A cela s'ajoutait sa méfiance, issue de son expérience passée, qui l'empêchait de se découvrir totalement. Connie s'était habituée à cette situation personnelle et se répétait bien souvent que de toute manière son travail ne lui laissait guère de possibilités d'avoir une vie personnelle épanouie. Mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait souhaité changer cela. Depuis trois ans maintenant, elle travaillait avec Mike, et malgré leurs quelques désaccords, ils formaient tous les deux une paire de procureurs redoutés et redoutables, à la grande satisfaction de leur boss, Jack McCoy. Au fil des ans Mike était devenu pour elle un véritable ami, bien sûr elle savait qu'il en pinçait pour elle mais cela n'avait jamais été plus loin que quelques commentaires. Elle-même s'était surprise à être jalouse, véritablement jalouse, lorsqu'à deux reprises des femmes s'étaient trop approchées de lui. Il y avait d'abord eu cette éditrice, qui avait eu ces paroles, proposant à Mike de devenir son Sugar Daddy, et puis Carly, même si Mike lui avait assuré qu'ils n'étaient que de simples amis. Heureusement Connie avait pu sauver la face en affirmant que ce n'était que de la simple préoccupation professionnelle. En grande professionnelle qu'elle était, elle avait réussi à mettre de côté cette attraction pour son collègue. Un jour une de ses amies lui avait affirmé que tôt ou tard ils finiraient ensemble, que leur relation était digne d'une série TV où, lorsque deux personnes de sexes opposés sont amenées à travailler conjointement, elles finissent irrémédiablement en couple, incapables de résister à leur attraction mutuelle. Connie avait ri à cette image, n'imaginant pas un seul instant Mike s'engager dans une histoire personnelle avec l'une de ses collègues, certainement pas après la discussion qu'ils avaient eu à ce sujet lorsqu'il la préparait à témoigner contre Marcus Woll. Mais en ce vendredi soir, se perdant dans les yeux bruns lumineux de son interlocuteur, elle se disait qu'il était peut-être enfin temps qu'elle pense à son bonheur personnel…

Elle ne remarqua pas le départ de Mike, pas plus que celui des autres invités. Ce n'est seulement que lorsque le barman leur annonça qu'il était prêt à fermer qu'elle regarda sa montre et revint à la réalité. Elle refusa poliment l'invitation de Jeff à poursuivre cette discussion dans un autre endroit mais lui promit de lui donner rapidement de ses nouvelles. Et ce fut avec un large sourire et un sentiment de légèreté qu'elle regagna son domicile.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva Mike le lundi suivant, elle fut agréablement surprise de sa proposition de gérer une affaire seule, alors bien sûr le cas Harden semblait aisément gagnable mais cette marque de confiance la toucha. Après l'audience de la matinée qui avait vu le juge maintenir en détention Harden, Connie propose à Jeff de la rejoindre pour déjeuner, ce qu'il s'empressa d'accepter. Les jours suivants, Jeff lui proposa de sortir boire un verre en fin de journée ou de dîner. Connie appréciait le temps passé en sa compagnie, à des heures décentes qui étaient dues au fait qu'au sein de la brigade financière il était sûrement plus aisé, bien plus que dans toute autre division, d'avoir des horaires de travail réguliers et de mener une vie normale. Elle fut encore plus ravie lorsqu'il vint la chercher à son bureau le vendredi soir avant de rendre dans une boîte de jazz où se produisait Karrin Allyson, une de ses artistes préférées. Toujours sur son petit nuage, elle ne se demanda pas comment il avait fait pour connaître cette information... Elle avait besoin de simplicité et pour l'instant Jeff y répondait parfaitement…


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait désormais un mois que Connie et Jeff se fréquentaient et il avait été officiellement présenté à Mike et Jack lorsque Connie les avait convié à venir célébrer sa victoire dans le procès Harden autour d'un verre. Evidemment, il avait immédiatement déplu à Mike. Quelque chose en lui sonnait faux, peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il correspondait trop parfaitement à ce que recherchait Connie dans une relation, peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il savait être trop charmant, se préoccupant sincèrement d'elle, peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il avait également réussi à mettre Jack dans sa poche, pourtant d'ordinaire si protecteur envers Connie ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce que Mike ne trouvait aucune raison objective de le détester, hormis le fait qu'il soit en couple avec celle qu'il aimait.

Il ne trouva de réconfort qu'en se plongeant davantage dans le travail, passant de plus en plus de temps dans son bureau, refusant même de déléguer certaines affaires afin de maintenir son esprit occupé.

_\- Rentrez chez vous Mike._

Mike leva les yeux de son dossier pour constater que Jack l'observait depuis l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau.

\- _Je veux être sûr d'être prêt pour l'interrogation du témoin de la défense demain._

_\- Vous êtes prêt Mike, vous l'êtes toujours. Allez venez, je sens que vous avez besoin de parler._

Mike soupira et se leva, se saisissant de sa veste. Dans un geste affectueux, Jack posa une main sur son épaule, le conduisant hors de son bureau.

* * *

Une affaire d'envergure arriva bientôt entre les mains de Mike : un des adjoints au maire de New York, Howard Bailey, venait d'être retrouvé assassiné chez lui et tout laissait à penser qu'il s'agissait là d'un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné.

Compte tenu de l'importance de la victime, d'importants moyens policiers avaient été mis en œuvre. Lupo et Bernard étaient en pleine discussion avec le médecin-légiste alors que le lieutenant Van Buren accompagnait une femme en état de choc, vraisemblablement la femme de Bailey, vers l'ambulance garée devant son domicile. En regagnant la maison des Bailey, elle donna quelques consignes aux policiers pour renforcer le périmètre de sécurité et contenir les curieux qui commençaient à affluer.

Mike et Connie avaient été appelés assez rapidement et c'est ensemble qu'ils arrivèrent sur la scène du crime. Anita leur résuma brièvement la situation.

_\- C'est Mme Bailey qui a découvert son mari, elle venait de passer la soirée à l'opéra en compagnie de sa sœur. Elle nous a expliqué que son mari devait l'accompagner mais ne sentant pas bien depuis le matin, il avait préféré renoncer pour se reposer chez lui. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée devant chez elle, elle avait constaté que la porte était fracturée et demandé à son chauffeur de prévenir immédiatement la police. Poussée par la curiosité, elle est quand même entrée et a découvert son mari, comme ça…_

_\- Vous pensez que c'est un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné ?_

_\- Mes détectives n'ont pas pu l'interroger vu son état mais c'est ce qui paraît être le plus probable. Mme Bailey a fait appeler sa gouvernante pour qu'elle nous aide à établir la liste de ce qui pourrait manquer._

Lupo et Bernard se chargèrent de l'interroger lorsqu'elle arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, notant différents éléments sur un calepin. Connie accompagna les deux détectives pour vérifier ce qui manquait alors que Mike restait avec le lieutenant Van Buren pour accueillir le Maire, mis au courant de la mort de son adjoint.

Quelques pièces en porcelaine de Chine appartenant à Mme Bailey étaient manquantes mais ce qui manquait surtout, c'était la collection de montres de luxe de Howard Bailey. La gouvernante avait précisé que M. Bailey gardait soigneusement dans le tiroir du haut de sa commode vingt-deux montres de grande horlogerie suisse, dont elle leur fournit la liste.

Le lendemain, les deux détectives se rendirent au bureau du DA avec la liste exacte des pièces manquantes ainsi que l'estimation de leur valeur. Mike siffla d'étonnement et d'admiration en la parcourant des yeux.

_\- Eh bien, notre cher Bailey avait une passion bien onéreuse…_

_\- Cette fascination pour les montres me dépasse. Quel intérêt de mettre des milliers de dollars dans ce simple objet ?_

_\- Détective, une montre de l'une de ses marques est signe d'élégance et de raffinement._

_\- Mike, ne me dites pas que vous aussi vous possédez l'un de ces modèles ?!_

_\- Lorsque j'étais à l'école de droit, je suivais un cours spécifique pour améliorer notre éloquence et mon professeur nous répétait souvent qu'un procès était comme une pièce de théâtre, que ce qui était important ce n'était pas seulement notre jeu d'acteur, c'était également notre présentation. Et selon lui, chez un homme, la montre était aussi importante que le choix du costume. Alors j'ai commencé à épargner dès que je le pouvais afin de m'offrir l'une de ces montres._

_\- Nous faisons surveiller les sites internet qui pourraient servir à leur revente et on a contacté l'un de nos indics pour savoir s'il avait entendu parler du cambriolage d'hier soir._

_\- Et bien j'imagine qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que les résultats des prélèvements effectués dans la demeure des Bailey ne nous parviennent..._

Mais un élément ne cessait d'occuper l'esprit de Lupo: comment se faisait-il qu'un fonctionnaire comme Howard Bailey ait les moyens de s'offrir autant de montres de luxe?


	5. Chapter 5

Les prélèvements effectués dans la résidence des Bailey n'offrir rien de concluant alors que les images de la vidéo-surveillance permirent de constater que le cambrioleur avait agi seul et semblait parfaitement connaître les lieux. Il s'était immédiatement dirigé dans la chambre de la victime pour récupérer les montres mais avait été surpris dans sa retraite par Howard Bailey sortant de la salle de bain. L'agresseur avait alors saisi le premier objet à sa portée et avait frappé Bailey à la tête. Ce dernier s'était immédiatement écroulé, inconscient et s'était vidé de son sang.

\- _Le cambrioleur ne voulait que les montres…_ affirma Bernard.

\- _Il devait connaître la victime pour savoir que c'était un collectionneur et surtout où elles se trouvaient_, poursuivit Lupo.

_\- Orientez vos recherches sur la personnalité de Bailey, qui savait pour les montres, où ils se les procuraient. Interrogez tous les employés des Bailey. Et prenez des précautions en interrogeant les témoins Messieurs, personne n'est suspect pour le moment. _

_\- Bien Lieutenant._

Mais mis quelques amis proches de Bailey, sa femme et sa gouvernante, personne n'était au courant de sa passion. L'interrogation, plus poussée, de sa veuve leur permirent de découvrir que ce n'était que depuis une dizaine d'années que son mari avait commencé cette étrange collection. Mme Bailey en avait été surprise au début, son mari n'ayant jamais fait preuve auparavant d'un quelconque attrait pour l'horlogerie suisse. Il lui avait affirmé pour la première montre qu'il s'agissait d'une montre qui avait appartenu à son père et qu'il lui avait donné juste avant sa mort et lorsqu'une nouvelle montre faisait son apparition, il avait toujours une explication crédible si bien que quand il lui avait juré que cela n'avait rien d'illégal, que ce n'était en aucune manière des pots-de-vin, elle avait arrêté de poser des questions et qu'après tout il était libre d'utiliser son argent comme il le souhaitait.

Toutefois lorsque les détectives se plongèrent dans la comptabilité de l'adjoint au maire, ils ne constatèrent aucunes transactions correspondant à de tels achats.

* * *

L'enquête ne laissait que peu de temps libre aux détectives ou aux deux procureurs, pressés par le maire de rapidement élucider cette affaire. Mike et Connie passaient ainsi nombre de leurs soirées à travailler, au grand dam de Jeff. Alors qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois dû annuler un de leur rendez-vous, il se décida à lui apporter, ainsi qu'à Mike, un grand café, qu'il lui savait indispensable lorsqu'elle devait travailler tard.

_\- Jeff, que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne pouvais pas me libérer ce soir._

_\- Je sais, je sais. Je voulais juste passer te voir 5 minutes et vous apporter un bon café. Si au bureau du DA, vous êtes traités aussi bien que nous, alors votre café doit être imbuvable. Je vous en ai pris un aussi Mike, je crois savoir que vous l'aimez assez fort. Bref, j'ai cru comprendre que cette affaire était importante. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, faites le moi savoir. _

Mike ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Jeff balayer des yeux toute la pièce et de se fixer quelques instants sur le tableau blanc sur lesquels étaient notés tous les éléments importants de l'affaire. L'espace d'un instant, il crut noter une lueur d'inquiétude traverser le regard de l'inspecteur.

Mike maugréa ses remerciements avant de proposer à Connie de prendre une pause si elle le désirait. Elle rejoignit son propre bureau pour bavarder quelques instants avec son compagnon. Mike les observait de loin et se sentit pris de nausées lorsqu'avant de partir, Jeff embrassa rapidement Connie...sur les lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle regagna le bureau de son supérieur, Connie s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte pour l'observer, perdu dans ses pensées, debout face au tableau blanc, sa batte de baseball posé sur l'épaule. Elle sourit tendrement à cette image avant de se racler la gorge et d'entrer.

_\- Peut-être qu'on fait fausse route et que ce n'est pas juste un simple cambriolage…_

Connie arqua un sourcil, piquée par la curiosité.

_\- Quelle est votre théorie Mike ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas… Vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre que Bailey puisse mener cette vie, avoir autant de montres de luxe, il y en a pour plus de 150 000 dollars en ne vivant qu'avec son seul revenu d'adjoint au maire._

_\- Il a peut-être hérité d'une fortune familiale, ou son emploi avant de devenir conseiller lui rapportait peut-être beaucoup ?_

_\- Nan, on a vérifié tout cela. Mme Bailey n'est pas riche et Bailey est issu d'une famille modeste. Avant de travailler pour le maire, il était vétérinaire, rien qui ne peut justifier des revenus importants._ _Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait reçu des pots-de-vin, étant donnée sa place…_

_\- Je sais qui peut nous aider si une enquête a été menée sur lui…_

La perspective de faire appel à Jeffrey Leblanc pour les aider dans cette affaire ne plaisait guère à Mike mais ils tournaient en rond… De plus, il ne pouvait ôter de son esprit la réaction étrange qu'avait eu l'inspecteur quelques minutes plus tôt. Il nota rapidement sur un calepin les noms inscrits sur le tableau.

* * *

Dès la première heure le lendemain, Mike se rendit au commissariat du 2.7 pour s'entretenir avec Lupo et Bernard, sans la présence de Connie.

_\- Est-ce que vous connaissez Jeffrey Leblanc ?_

_\- L'inspecteur que fréquente Connie ?_

_\- Celui-là même. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment le concernant…_

Lupo et Bernard se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Mike secoua la tête en soupirant.

_ -J'ai vaguement entendu parler de lui, il a quelques gros coups à son actif mais vous savez la brigade financière…_

_\- Hier soir, quand Leblanc est venu rendre visite à Connie, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait tiqué en voyant les noms écrits sur le tableau blanc._

_\- Et ?_

_\- Et appelez cela comme vous voulez mais j'ai l'intuition qu'il nous cache quelque chose, comme s'il connaissait l'une de ces personnes._

Mike tendit aux deux détectives le petit bout de papier sur lequel figuraient trois noms : Horace Dever, Jimmy Salas et Mark Turner.

_\- Donc y figurent l'ex-associé de Bailey, le chauffeur de sa femme et un chef d'entreprise de construction. On va creuser de ce côté-là. _

_\- Merci messieurs._

Mike s'apprêtait à sortir du commissariat lorsqu'il fut rattrapé par Lupo.

_\- Mike, écoutez. Connie m'importe tout autant que vous et si ce Leblanc se sert d'elle, croyez-moi, on l'attrapera._

Un sourire teinté de tristesse traversa brièvement le visage de Mike avant que ce dernier ne reprenne sa route vers son bureau.


	6. Chapter 6

Les investigations de Lupo et Bernard les amenèrent rapidement à établir un lien entre Howard Bailey et Mark Turner. Alors que Bailey était chargé de l'urbanisme et de l'aménagement du territoire, il avait à plusieurs reprises eu à faire à Turner dans le cadre de marchés publics pour réhabiliter certains espaces de Brooklyn ou de Harlem. Depuis plusieurs années, les détectives remarquaient que lorsqu'un marché public était remporté par Turner, Howard Bailey en présidait la commission d'attribution. Ce ne pouvait être une simple coïncidence. Ils firent part de leur découverte aux procureurs.

L'après-midi même, ils se rendirent ensemble dans les locaux de la brigade financière afin de fouiller dans les archives, la brigade financière rendant à chaque fois un avis sur l'attribution de marchés publics afin d'éviter toute prise illégale d'intérêt. Mike fut soulagé de constater que Jeff était retenu ailleurs et qu'il n'aurait donc pas à supporter sa présence de tout l'après-midi. Après quelques heures de recherche, ils ne trouvèrent aucun nouvel élément. En effet, rien n'indiquait que l'entreprise de Turner ait été favorisée par les services de la mairie de New York. Les rapports stipulaient que la compagnie de Turner répondait, à chaque fois, parfaitement au cahier des charges et qu'il y avait suffisamment eu de concurrence. Intrigué par cette absence d'irrégularités, Mike demanda à consulter la liste des rapporteurs chargés de rendre ces conclusions qu'un inspecteur fut capable de lui sortir presque immédiatement. A chaque fois les arbitrages avaient été rendus par l'inspecteur Jeffrey Leblanc… Gêné, il tendit le morceau de papier à sa partenaire.

_\- Il aurait pu nous préciser qu'il avait déjà enquêté sur Bailey et Turner… Cela nous aurait évité de perdre un temps précieux._

_\- Mike !_

Et Mike pouvait sentir l'irritation poindre dans la voix de sa collègue…

\- _Je vais l'appeler, il aura sûrement des explications à nous donner…_

* * *

Allongée dans le bras de Jeff, Connie parcourait de ses doigts son torse, attendant que Jeff initie la conversation. C'était devenu une de leurs habitudes : après avoir fait l'amour, Jeff aimait discuter.

_\- Je n'en reviens pas que Cutter ait essayé de me mêler à cette affaire ! Mes états de service sont irréprochables ! Et ces accusations devant mes collègues…_

_\- Il fait son travail Jeff ! Et si tu savais la pression qu'il a pour résoudre au plus vite cette affaire… _

_\- Cela n'excuse pas tout._

Les deux amants se turent quelques instants avant que Jeff ne brise de nouveau le silence.

\- _Tu sais, depuis quelques temps maintenant je pense à retourner en Louisiane et quitter la police…_

Connie leva la tête vers lui, le regard étonné pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

\- _J'ai mis assez d'argent de côté pour commencer une nouvelle vie là-bas, il y a tellement à faire…_

\- _Et moi ? Je deviens quoi dans ton projet ? Parce que les relations longue distance ce n'est pas l'idéal…_

_\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à tout quitter ? Tu pourrais m'accompagner en Louisiane…_

_\- Wow Jeffrey, tu me demandes de te suivre à l'autre bout du pays, de tout quitter, mon métier, mes amis alors qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer ? J'ai mis du temps à construire tout ça et je suis heureuse, ici._

_\- En es-tu sûre ?_

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_\- Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu comme ADA ? Cinq ans ? Plus ? Combien d'affaires as-tu eu à t'occuper, seule ? _

_\- Je ne sais pas… Pas beaucoup, j'imagine. _

_\- Penses-tu que Mike est resté aussi longtemps ADA avant d'être promu ?_

_\- Cela ne marche pas comme cela…_

_\- Vraiment ? Ils te font assez confiance pour les aider à résoudre les affaires mais pas suffisamment pour te laisser les plaider seule._

_\- Tu oublies le dossier Harden._

_\- Connie, s'il-te-plaît. L'affaire était gagnée d'avance ! Quels risques ont-ils pris ? Tu mérites mieux que de rester l'assistante de Mike, tu es brillante !_

_\- J'aime travailler avec Mike. Il me fait confiance et je sais qu'il tient compte de mon opinion._

_\- Evidemment… _

Connie pouvait sentir tout le sarcasme dans le commentaire de Jeff.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? _

_\- Il est amoureux de toi, ça crève les yeux !_

_\- Est-ce que tu ne serais pas jaloux ?_

Jeff prit un air faussement indigné.

_\- Moi ? Jaloux de Cutter ? Il est arrogant et borné. _

Connie éclata de rire et se redressa pour embrasser son amant.

_\- Peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être qu'en étant ici, je ne resterai qu'une simple ADA… Peut-être que Mike a raison et que je devrais porter l'une de ces montres… _

_\- De quoi tu parles ?_

_\- C'est toujours cette affaire, Bailey. On a découvert qu'il était amateur de montres de luxe suisses et Mike nous a dit que dans certaines sphères professionnelles, en posséder une était signe de pouvoir…_

A l'évocation de l'affaire et des montres, Jeff fronça les sourcils et Connie le sentit se raidir à côté d'elle. Et plus tard quand il fut certain que Connie dormait profondément, il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Il attrapa l'ordinateur portable de Connie et en déverrouilla facilement l'accès…


	7. Chapter 7

Les investigations se poursuivaient et bientôt les détectives découvrirent, grâce à une transaction financière datant de la nuit précédente, que Turner possédait, via une société écran, un compte bancaire offshore. Ce nouvel élément leur permit de procéder à l'arrestation de Mark Turner, qui nia évidemment toute implication dans le cambriolage et le meurtre de Bailey et dans toute affaire de corruption liant son entreprise à la mairie de New York. Il parut sincèrement étonné quand les deux détectives lui présentèrent son relevé de compte sur lequel apparaissait le mouvement financier suspect. Les policiers n'attendaient plus que le mandat délivré par le juge pour pouvoir procéder à la fouille des locaux de son entreprise. Dans son bureau ils y trouvèrent un coffre-fort qui, après ouverture, révéla un certain nombre de papiers retraçant plusieurs transactions avec sa société-écran et surtout plusieurs montres de luxe… Après constatation, il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait des montres volées chez Bailey, quelques jours avant. Suivant les conseils de son avocat, il accepta de coopérer…

Mais une fois de plus, Mike afficha quelques doutes, qu'il garda pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des preuves. Alors que Connie devait passer la soirée avec Jeff, chez lui, Mike retourna à son bureau. Plongé dans ses pensées, il jouait avec une de ses balles de baseball quand après quelques minutes il se leva, se saisit de sa veste et sortit précipitamment de son bureau…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dès les premières heures du matin, Mike exposait sa théorie aux détectives. La surprise manifestée par Turner la veille l'avait intrigué.

_\- Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange que Turner fasse soudainement une erreur si importante ? S'il a pu dissimuler toutes ses affaires avec Bailey aussi longtemps c'est qu'il est intelligent et prudent. Utiliser tout à coup son propre compte bancaire pour effectuer une transaction avec sa société écran, ça ne lui ressemble pas._

_\- Il a peut-être simplement paniqué Mike…_

_\- C'est d'abord ce que je me suis dit puis ensuite je me suis souvenu de la surprise qu'il a montré quand vous l'avez interrogé… Quelqu'un avait dû le piéger… Alors j'ai cherché à en savoir plus sur cet ordre qui avait été passé depuis son compte. Je me suis rendu à la brigade informatique, ils ont retracé l'adresse IP de l'ordinateur qui a servi à effectuer la transaction. Et l'ordinateur était celui de Connie…_

_\- Ce n'est pas possible !_

_\- Non. Mais quelqu'un d'autre était avec elle ce soir-là…_

* * *

Le même matin, au domicile de Jeffrey Leblanc…

_\- Jeff, est-ce que tu aurais un t-shirt à me prêter ?_

Depuis la salle de bain, Jeff lui répondit de servir dans sa commode, que ses t-shirts se trouvaient dans le deuxième tiroir. Mais par inadvertance Connie ouvrit le tiroir du haut, contenant visiblement les sous-vêtements de son amant. Un reflet brillant attira son regard et elle ne put s'empêcher de soulever les caleçons. Elle paniqua quand elle reconnut ce qui s'y trouvait : plusieurs montres des mêmes marques que celles retrouvées dans le coffre-fort du bureau de Turner. Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper son téléphone portable afin de les prendre en photo avant de les remettre à leur place sous les dessous de son ami. Elle referma précipitamment le tiroir et s'habilla à la hâte. Tout se chamboulait dans son esprit en même temps qu'elle faisait le rapprochement entre Jeff et l'affaire du meurtre de Howard Bailey.

Jeff était impliqué dans les affaires de Turner et Bailey et c'était sûrement lui qui aidait les deux hommes à falsifier les comptes bancaires. En étant à la tête des commissions chargées d'étudier la légalité des attributions de marchés publics, c'était également plus facile pour Bailey de dissimuler le favoritisme dont l'entreprise de Turner bénéficiait. Jeff s'était donc servi d'elle depuis le début. Soudain prise de nausées, elle attrapa rapidement son sac pour s'enfuir aussi vite que possible de cet appartement et s'éloigner de Jeff. Elle ne l'entendit pas hurler derrière elle pour qu'elle revienne. Jeff se précipita dans sa chambre et dut se rendre à l'évidence : Connie avait trouvé les montres. Il attrapa son arme et se lança à sa poursuite…


	8. Chapter 8

Mike se tenait derrière la vitre de la salle d'interrogatoire n°2. A l'intérieur, Lupo et Bernard écoutaient Jeffrey Leblanc raconter son histoire.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à ne plus pouvoir rembourser ses dettes de jeu. Il avait alors passé un accord avec son créancier : en échange d'informations ou de dissimulation de certaines transactions, ses dettes seraient effacées. Après quelques temps, ses services occasionnels s'étaient transformés en véritable association : il travaillerait pour le compte de Mark Turner qui le payait en nature par le moyen de montres de luxe afin d'éviter d'attirer les soupçons. Mais contrairement à Bailey qui les collectionnait, Jeff les revendait afin de pouvoir mettre de l'argent de côté pour son projet lorsqu'il retournerait en Louisiane. Leurs affaires se déroulaient bien quand Bailey était devenu trop gourmand pour Turner, le menaçant même de révéler leurs magouilles s'il ne cédait pas à son chantage. Avec l'aide de Jeff, Turner avait organisé le cambriolage destiné à faire peur à Bailey, mais cela avait mal tourné et Bailey avait été tué. Quand la police avait découvert que Turner était derrière tout cela, Jeff avait utilisé Connie pour obtenir, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des informations quant à l'avancée de l'enquête. Il s'était introduit dans son ordinateur, consultant ses mails et ses dossiers. Mais Connie avait découvert les montres qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à vendre, révélant donc son implication dans le meurtre de Bailey et dans toute une série d'affaires de corruption. Toutefois Jeff n'était pas un meurtrier. Il s'était lancé à la poursuite de Connie, non pour la tuer mais pour lui demander de s'enfuir avec lui. Il n'en eut pas le temps car Lupo et Bernard, après avoir dissuadé, non sans mal, Mike de les accompagner, étaient arrivés pour l'arrêter.

Connie écoutait Jeff sans réagir, Mike jetant à plusieurs reprises des regards dans sa direction.

_\- J'ai besoin de lui parler, seul à seul. _

_\- Connie, ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

_\- S'il vous plaît, Mike. J'ai besoin de savoir…_

_\- Okay… _

Mike frappa quelques coups sur la glace sans teint de la salle d'interrogatoire, signal que les deux détectives devaient sortir.

_\- Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ?_

Le regard déterminé que Connie lui adressa fut sa seule réponse avant d'entrer et de s'asseoir face à Jeff.

_\- J'imagine que tu as tout entendu… Il doit jubiler derrière la vitre, tu es toute à lui maintenant…_

_Jeff regardait la vitre, sachant pertinemment que Mike se trouvait juste derrière._

_\- As-tu réellement eu des sentiments pour moi ? J'ai besoin de savoir…_

Jeff tourna la tête vers Connie en riant.

_\- Ce n'est pas important, Connie._

_\- Je pense que je mérite des explications, Jeff._

_\- Très bien... Lorsque je t'ai abordé dans le bar je savais qui tu étais et que j'allais avoir besoin de toi par la suite. Je savais que Turner avait prévu de faire peur à Bailey mais le cambriolage a mal tourné et Bailey a été tué. Je devais m'assurer que Cutter et toi ne remontent pas jusqu'à moi. J'avais fait quelques recherches, quoi de plus simple quand on est inspecteur à la brigade financière et que de nombreuses personnes vous doivent des services ? Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour te séduire et pour correspondre à tes attentes. Tu désirais tellement avoir une relation avec quelqu'un qui sache exprimer ses sentiments. Mais je me suis pris au jeu… Je me suis dit qu'après cette histoire, je repartirai de zéro, avec toi… Mais on a eu cette conversation à propos de la Louisiane et j'ai compris. J'ai compris que tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour tout quitter. _

_\- Et j'ai trouvé les montres…_

_\- Tu sais, je pensais qu'en restant avec toi, tu finirais par avoir des sentiments pour moi et que j'arriverais à te convaincre de partir avec moi. Mais, tôt ou tard tu m'aurais quitté, tu te serais rendue compte que je ne suis pas comme lui. _

Une nouvelle fois Jeff regarda dans la direction de Mike avant de reprendre ses explications.

_\- Je ne suis qu'un inspecteur de la brigade financière, même pas capable d'intégrer la brigade criminelle... Et je ne suis pas ce que tu recherches dans un homme. Tu rêves d'un homme qui saura t'aimer avec passion et en même temps t'énerver au plus haut point, qui saura te stimuler intellectuellement et qui fera de chaque jour quelque chose de différent. Et même si tu ne veux pas encore te l'avouer, tu sais qu'il correspond à cela…_

* * *

Connie avait pris quelques jours de congé après ces évènements et Mike savait par Jack qu'elle était partie rendre visite à sa famille en Californie. Cette coupure lui serait certainement bénéfique même si au fond de lui il craignait qu'elle ne souhaitât rester là-bas. Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas répondu à son message après qu'elle ait quitté précipitamment la salle d'interrogatoire, il n'avait pas insisté malgré sa folle envie d'être présent pour elle. Et une dizaine de jours plus tard, lorsqu'il arriva au bureau, il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle était déjà là, prenant connaissance des dossiers en cours. Il la gratifia d'un chaleureux bonjour qu'elle retourna accompagné de son plus merveilleux sourire. En fin de journée, elle le surprit avec une invitation à venir boire un verre qu'il s'empressa d'accepter. Arrivés au bar où ils avaient leurs habitudes, ils trouvèrent facilement un endroit calme pour discuter. Ne sachant comment entamer la conversation, Connie regardait fixement son verre. Mike mit fin à son supplice.

_\- Jack m'a dit que vous étiez en Californie._

_\- Oui, j'avais besoin de retrouver mes proches et je dois avouer que le soleil de la Californie est un merveilleux antidote._

_\- A un moment, je me suis demandé si vous alliez revenir…_

_\- Oh Mike… A vrai dire, cela m'a effleuré l'esprit. Prendre un nouveau départ, loin d'ici…_

_\- Ce n'est pas votre genre._

_\- Mon genre ?_

_\- Je veux dire, fuir les problèmes, cela ne vous correspond pas. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'obstiné et de courageux, Consuela Rubirosa._

\- _Et je suis une vraie new yorkaise, je n'y peux rien, j'aime profondément cette ville._

Les deux amis continuèrent à discuter et à rire, Connie vantant les charmes de la Californie et de Los Angeles à un Mike dubitatif et sceptique.

Plus tard, alors que Mike raccompagnait Connie chez elle, il ne put s'empêcher de revenir sur les évènements passés.

_\- Connie, je suis tellement désolé…_

_\- Pourquoi Mike ? Rien de tout ce gâchis n'est de votre faute. Encore une fois, j'aurais dû être plus intelligente que cela. J'ai l'impression de reproduire sans arrêt les mêmes erreurs, d'abord Marcus puis Jeff…_

_\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir…_

_\- J'aurais dû me méfier. Tout était si parfait… Vous savez Mike, je commence à penser que vous avez raison._

_\- A quel propos ?_

_\- Quand, à la fin du procès d'Alex Conway, vous avez dit que l'Amour était une garce…_

Mike regarda Connie droit dans les yeux, se saisit de sa main avant de reprendre la parole.

_\- Non Connie, ce jour-là je me suis trompé. Un jour vous vous rendrez compte qu'il y a un homme ici, fait pour vous, prêt à vous aimer comme vous le méritez. _

Mike replaça tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

_\- Vous êtes tellement belle._

_\- Mike…_

Doucement il se rapprocha d'elle et penchant la tête, captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Connie ne le repoussa pas. A mesure que leur baiser s'approfondissait, Mike devenait plus confiant et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui alors que sa main libre glissait de sa joue à son cou. Il la sentit se détendre, glisser une main derrière sa nuque et poser l'autre sur son cœur. Peu à peu ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre mais Mike ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien.

_\- Je ne peux pas…_

_\- Ne pas pouvoir quoi Connie ? Être heureuse ? Je ne suis ni Marcus, ni Jeffrey… Connie, vous signifiez beaucoup pour moi. Jamais je ne vous ferai de mal. _

_\- J'ai besoin de temps, Mike… De temps pour moi…_

Mike ramena de nouveau Connie à lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, la gardant dans ses bras.

_\- Je t'attendrai, prends le temps qu'il te faut, je ne suis pas pressé. _L'embrassant de nouveau, il ajouta,_ Je serai patient, je te le promets._

* * *

Un mois plus tard, c'était un Mike inquiet et surpris qui ouvrit lorsque Connie sonna chez lui.

_\- Connie, que faites-vous ici ?_

_\- Il fallait que je vous voie Mike, c'est important._

Mike s'effaça pour la laisser entrer dans son appartement.

_\- Lundi, je ne serai plus là…_

_\- Comment ça ?_

_\- Après toute cette affaire avec Jeff, j'ai donné ma lettre de démission à Jack. Je lui ai demandé de garder cette information pour lui. Je suis désolée Mike, j'aurais dû vous en parler avant mais…_

Connie était incapable de continuer, sentant toute la déception dans le regard de son ami. Mike ressentit une nouvelle fois cette épée lui traverser le cœur. Il avait repris espoir après leur conversation et ce baiser échangé un mois auparavant. Il lui avait promis de se montrer patient et d'attendre qu'elle soit prête mais elle allait le quitter.

Connie posa ses mains sur ses joues et se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Mike la repoussa fermement. Le regard rempli de douleur qu'elle lui lança, fit serrer son cœur encore davantage.

_\- Oh Connie…_

Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Il la plaqua contre la porte de son appartement alors qu'elle répondait avec la même ardeur à ses longs baisers. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, laissant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

_\- Je ne pars pas, Mike. J'ai été engagée comme procureur fédéral, ici à New York. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de toi, professionnellement, pour pouvoir nous donner une chance…_

_\- Je t'aime, Connie. Depuis le premier jour._

Après de longues minutes passées ainsi, Connie se recula légèrement avant de regarder Mike droit dans les yeux et d'enfin lui dire les seules paroles qu'il attendait.

_\- Un jour, tu regardes une personne et tu vois quelque chose que tu n'avais pas vu avant. Et ce quelqu'un qui n'était alors qu'un ami devient soudain la seule personne avec qui tu veux être…_

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa le remplit de bonheur. Connie se rapprocha de nouveau de Mike pour l'embrasser et cette fois il ne la repoussa pas. Quand à nouveau ils se séparèrent, Mike porta à ses lèvres la main gauche de Connie pour l'embrasser avant de l'entraîner vers sa chambre…

* * *

Désolé, je suis une fan inconditionnelle de la paire Mike/Connie... Aucun homme ne pourrait mieux convenir à Connie que Mike...

Bref, brève histoire que j'ai aimé écrire!

Merci pour vos reviews!

Que l'aventure continue...


End file.
